


I found the angel (and she lives here now)

by chichamoradaoye



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: But also what Beatrice dislikes the most, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Touching is Ava's love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichamoradaoye/pseuds/chichamoradaoye
Summary: “I’m glad you let your guard down for me.” Ava whispered.“I’m glad you’re the one I can let my guard down for.” Beatrice replied.ORIn which Beatrice is extremely touch-starved but luckily for her: Ava's love language is touch.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 15
Kudos: 534





	I found the angel (and she lives here now)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this simply because while I dislike being physically close to others I would like to cuddle with someone right now and I feel like that's something Beatrice would feel too. 
> 
> Also title from "Low" by The Driver Era! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Beatrice wasn’t exactly a person who would come up to you and squeeze you into a hug like Camila, nor would she receive them and reciprocate it like Ava. It’s just not how she was raised. She’s very much aware of how cheesy it is to blame everything on her parental issues, however she has every right to. 

When she had started Primary school, she was always top of her class and yet, her parents hadn’t batted an eye towards her. It was always ‘ _ Oh hun, your parents are out of town for the weekend. I can send an email?’  _ from her parents’ secretary or a  _ ‘Sorry kid, they’re in a meeting until tonight.’  _ from the family chauffeur. So what did Beatrice do in Secondary school? Sports, clubs, and anything else that could help her stand out. 

Field Hockey on Monday, Debate on Tuesday, Foreign Affairs Club on Wednesday, Badminton on Thursday, Math Club on Friday, and extra studying on Saturday and Sunday. And yet her parents had not gone out of their way once to go to one of her games or to any of her events for that matter. Beatrice remembers looking at her teammates after a Field Hockey game that they had won (it was a near tie, but damn did they deserve a celebration); and seeing the girls running to their parents. Her eyes veered to Kaylee, her closest friend at the time, who was currently engulfed by both of her parents. A hug like that was really all she wanted. A hug from anyone was all she wanted.

Kaylee must’ve noticed Beatrice staring at her while she was zoned out because by the time Beatrice snapped back into focus, Kaylee’s arms were around her. Kaylee was hugging her. Tight. “You did amazing tonight, ‘Trice.” And just like that, Beatrice’s heart fluttered. She felt warm --- She felt content. 

She was happy. 

Until, she finally received her wish. And not in the way she wanted. 

After the night of the game, Beatrice’s feelings for Kaylee continued blossoming and boy did she not know what to do. Feelings had always confused her, but feelings for a  _ girl _ ? That was definitely something she’s never heard of before. Beatrice invited Kaylee to hangout on a Saturday evening the following month. That was another new thing: Beatrice doing something other than studying all day! Who knew that was a thing? 

Kaylee had been talking about some movie she wanted to watch all week, so the pair had spent most of the night doing so. That was until the credits rolled when Beatrice finally turned to the girl next to her. She was already looking at her. Without much warning, nor hesitation, Kaylee leaned in and her lips touched Beatrice’s. The rest was a blur. Why? 

Because her father had entered the room and as soon as he caught on to what was happening, asked security to escort Kaylee off the property. Next thing Beatrice knew, she was on a train heading to some Catholic boarding school in France with tears streaming down her face. 

She didn’t make any friends. She didn’t talk to anyone. She blended in. She was no one. She vowed not to get close to any one ever again. Keeping her distance but remaining friendly was how she would survive. 

The next couple of years, however, threw her world upside down. She met the OCS, she learned about Areala and the halo, she became a Warrior Sister. 

She met Ava. 

Ava who’s love language was touch and was overall a very touchy person. The newfound halo bearer had crawled her way into becoming a soft spot for Beatrice. Of course she was close to the others, and even allowed Camila to hold her hand or give her a side hug when she pleased, but Ava was the first to give her an actual embrace that was filled with only adoration and gratitude. They were bloody and battered after fighting a literal demon-angel being but damn was that the warmest and coziest (and safest) feeling she’s had in awhile. And as if history repeated itself, her feelings for Ava continued to grow stronger after that day. 

(Who was she kidding though, it had started ever since Ava had all but collapsed into her after her talk with Mother Superion.) 

They group had to go into hiding after the events that occurred at the Vatican as Cardinal — Pope Duretti would most certainly be after them. So, Lilith and Mary had somehow found enough money to rent them a motel room with two beds and a couch while Camila and Ava were out searching for clothes to change into and hopefully their dinner for the night. 

Beatrice was left with the task of planning out how they would get back to Cat’s Cradle without attracting Durerri  _ or  _ Adriel's attention as well as their new training schedule. The girl was so caught up in a thought, she didn’t notice Ava slowly walking up behind her and planting a hand on Beatrice’s shoulder. Beatrice found herself softly leaning into the touch with a fond smile. 

“Bea, you’re tired. Get some rest.” Ava whispered close to her ear. The halo bearer leaned most of her weight on Beatrice which made her chuckle. 

“If anything,  _ you _ have to go to bed, Ava.” Beatrice says in response. Before the pair could say anything else, Mary cuts in. 

“We all have to go to bed, we get it. I’ll take the couch, Lilith and Camila can take one bed and you two can take the other. Tomorrow we can continue the search for Adriel and Vincent, for now: Lilith needs her beauty sleep.” Mary joked and skillfully dodged the pillow Lilith threw at her. Camila only shakes her head but makes her way to her side of the bed. 

“Sweet dreams.” Camila said as she closed her eyes and nuzzled her pillow. Lilith and Mary followed suit, finding their way to their own pillows and echoing what the younger girl had said. Beatrice’s eyes glanced over to each one of them before they landed on Ava. The halo bearer was leaning on the small table in the corner of the room, her eyes shut. It looked like she was trying to write something on the notepad but ultimately gave in to sleep. Beatrice softly smiled to herself and looked over to the others once more. They were sound asleep as well. 

Beatrice then lightly nudged Ava, hoping to get her to move over to their bed. “Ava.” She whispered. “Sleeping in this chair wouldn’t be good for your back. Let's get you to the bed, shall we?” Ava groaned and shifted towards the warmth of the nun. If any of the others were awake they’d find the scene very similar to a koala hugging a tree branch. “Ava, please.” She tried again. 

Ava’s eyes slowly opened and she gave the other girl a toothy grin. “Mhm, okay.” Came her raspy voice. “I’ll only go to bed if you'd allow me to cuddle you.” Ava teased. Beatrice hummed. 

“Very well.” She allowed herself to gracefully fall onto the twin sized bed. “Come on, then. I bet Lilith will make your training tomorrow hell, so you need rest.” Ava stared at her with a look of confusion but ultimately gave in and slid in next to Beatrice. The halo bearer laid her head on the nuns chest and took a deep breath in when she started playing with her hair. It's as if Beatrice knew exactly what Ava wanted. 

“Is there any particular reason you’re allowing me to be on you right now?” Ava asked. “You’re usually uncomfortable with me being so touchy.” She continued. 

Beatrice didn’t know how to respond.  _ Why  _ did she give in so quickly? “Is there a problem?” She decided to ask. Maybe she made Ava uncomfortable with her enthusiasm.

“No!” Ava responded immediately. “Definitely no problem, I love this just… i’m not sure. You usually like to keep people at a distance; which I respect by the way! I just don’t want to force you to do something you don’t want simply because I wanted to, you know? I’m a big girl and all.” Ava rambles, slowly adding distance between herself and the nun. “So like if I ever make you uncomfortable please do tell me and-” 

“Ava!” Beatrice cut her off. “It’s okay, I agreed on my own accord.” She continued. Ava smiled again and they found themselves in the same position as a couple minutes ago. “I usually dislike touching others but not because I dislike being touched myself… I guess I just don’t because of insecurities.” She allowed herself to say. Ava turned toward her so she could drape her arm around Beatrice’s waist. “But with you I guess my insecurities go away.” She confessed. 

A comfortable silence sat between the two. Beatrice turned to see if maybe Ava had fallen asleep but when she does she finds the girl already staring at her. 

“I’m glad you let your guard down for me.” Ava whispered. 

“I’m glad you’re the one I can let my guard down for.” Beatrice replied. 

Neither of them looked away from each other, and before Beatrice knew what happened Ava asked: “Can I kiss you?” The nun felt as if she had forgotten how to speak so she nodded her head. Ava leaned in and boy, has she never felt anything like this before. 

Fireworks. 

Beatrice smiled into the kiss before they broke apart. Wordlessly, Ava nuzzled herself deeper into the older girl's neck. 

“G’Night Bea.” Ava sighed contently. 

“Goodnight, Ava. Sleep well.” Beatrice smiles to herself. Her peace is once again broken but this time by Mary. 

“Goddamn FINALLY! CAMILA YOU OWE ME $5!”

…

“MARY”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! and also #renewwarriornun


End file.
